The ability to immunize human lymphocytes against human tumor cells in vitro and produce "killer" cells against tumor cells has provided us with the means to investigate the development of active and adoptive immunotherapy for cancer in vitro. The objectives of this research are: 1) to produce in vitro lymphocytes which are highly cytotoxic against tumor cells but not against normal cells, 2) to isolate tumor cell fractions from well-characterized tumor lines and determine their ability to immunize allogeneic lymphocytes against tumor cells, 3) to determine the immunogenicity of chemically or enzymatically modified tumor cells, 4) to augment the lymphocyte response to tumor cells by complexes of polyadenylic and polyuridylic acid (Poly AU), water soluble adjuvants isolated from mycobacteria and cortisone, 5) to identify factors which augment or suppress the immunization of lymphocytes against tumor cells, and 6) to prevent reverse the immunosuppression induced by large doses of tumor cells. The research proposal is in its second year of activity and the work on most of the projects listed above is in progress. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Sharma, B., Kohashi, O., Mickey, M.R., and Terasaki, P.I.: Effect of water soluble adjuvant on in vitro lymphocyte immunization. Cancer Res. 35: 666, 1975. Sharma, B.,: In vitro lymphocyte immunization to cultured human tumor cells: parameters for generation of cytotoxic lymphocytes. J. Nat'l Cancer Inst.: October, Vol. 57: 1976.